Masaru Igami
, born , was a screenwriter for tokusatsu dramas. He was chief writer on the original Kamen Rider series, as well as Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Stronger, and New Kamen Rider. He is the father of Toshiki Inoue, who has written for various Heisei Kamen Rider Series shows and films, and by extension the grandfather of Akiko Inoue, who wrote the Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~ novel. Writing credits TV *''Kamen Rider'' (1971-73) **Episode 1: The Mysterious Spider Man **Episode 2: The Terrifying Bat Man **Episode 3: Monster, Scorpion Man **Episode 6: Grim Reaper, Chameleon **Episode 7: Duel With Grim Reaper Chameleon! World Fair Impression **Episode 13: Tokageron and the Big Monster Army **Episode 14: Raid of the Demon Sabotegron **Episode 15: Counterattack, Sabotegron **Episode 16: Wrestler of the Devil, Pirasaurus **Episode 17: Death Match in the Ring: Defeat! Pirasaurus **Episode 26: The Terrifying Antlion **Episode 27: Mukadelas Monster Classroom **Episode 31: Deathmatch! Anteater Demon Arigabari **Episode 35: Murderous Ant Queen, Archimedes **Episode 38: Lightning Monster Eiking's World Darkness Plan **Episode 39: Monster Wolf Man's Huge Murder Party **Episode 40: Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders **Episode 41: Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima **Episode 52: My Name is Mysterious Birdman Gilgalass **Episode 53: Monster Jaguarman's Ready-to-Die Motorbike War **Episode 54: Sea Serpent Man of the Phantom Village **Episode 62: Monster Hedgehoras' Murder Skull Plan **Episode 64: Monster Cicadaminga's Song to Kill Everyone **Episode 65: Monster Dr. Insect and the Shocker School **Episode 66: Shocker Graveyard, Revived Monsters **Episode 67: The Shocker Leader Appears! Riders in Danger **Episode 68: Doctor Shinigami, the True Meaning of Terror? **Episode 71: Monster Horseflygomes' Rokkoudai Mountain Pursuit **Episode 74: Deadly Bloodsucking Fiends!! Good Luck, Rider Boys' Squad **Episode 77: Monster Newtgeth, Duel at the Farm of Hell!! **Episode 78: The Dreadful Urchindogma + The Phantom Monster **Episode 79: Hell Ambassador!! The True Meaning of Fear? **Episode 80: Gel-Shocker Appears! Kamen Rider's Last Day! **Episode 81: Kamen Rider Dies Twice! **Episode 87: Gel-Shocker's Delivery Man of Death **Episode 91: Gel-Shocker, Enroll in Terror School **Episode 92: Atrocity! Fake Kamen Riders!! **Episode 93: 8 Kamen Riders **Episode 94: The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader **Episode 97: Takeshi Hongo, Transformation Impossible **Episode 98/Finale: Gel-Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! *''Kamen Rider V3'' (1973-74) **Episode 1: Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! **Episode 2: Last Testament of the Double Riders **Episode 3: The Execution of V3 **Episode 4: V3's 26 Secrets!? **Episode 13: Terrifying Commandant: Doktor G!! **Episode 14: Secret Memento of the Double Riders **Episode 15: Rider V3's Deadly Weakness!! **Episode 20: Destron's Shikoku Conquest Operation **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **Episode 25: Mysterious!! The Destron Ranger Corps **Episode 26: Inhumanoid Heater-Cicada's Mummy Operation!! **Episode 27: Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave **Episode 28: The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! **Episode 29: Doktor G's Final Challenge! **Episode 30: Doktor G! The True Form of Evil is...? **Episode 31: Enter, Baron Tusk: Commandant of Curses!! **Episode 32: Spectre of Onibi Swamp: Rider Scouts Annihilated!? **Episode 35: Baron Tusk's Final Transformation **Episode 36: The Winged Corps: Demons of the Sky **Episode 43: Friend or Foe? The Mysterious Riderman **Episode 44: V3 Versus Riderman **Episode 47: Ambush! The Destron Leader!! *''Kamen Rider X'' (1974) **Episode 3: Assassination Dark Spider Operation!! **Episode 4: G.O.D., the Shadow of Fear!! **Episode 9: X-Rider's Great Deadly Training **Episode 10: G.O.D. Secret Police! Apollo Geist!! **Episode 13: G.O.D. Radamus's Great Prophecy! **Episode 14: Apollo Geist's Mad Insect Underworld **Episode 15: G.O.D.'s Secret Base! X-Rider Sneaks In!! **Episode 16: Counterattacking Apollo Geist! X-Rider in Danger!! **Episode 21: Apollo Geist's Last General Attack!! **Episode 22: The Terrible Great Giant! King Dark Appears!! **Episode 23: King Dark! The Demon's Invention!! **Episode 24: Revenge Demon Geronimo! The Silent Attack!! **Episode 32: Showdown! King Dark vs. X Rider **Episode 35/Finale: Farewell, X-Rider *''Kamen Rider Amazon'' (1974-75) **Episode 7: Melt! Melt! The Terrifying Snake Beastman **Episode 9: Go, Amazon! The Crab Beastman's Island! **Episode 12: Seen! Geddon's Beastman Modification Room **Episode 13: Approaching! Ten-Faced Demon! Danger, Amazon!! **Episode 14: The Ten-Faced Demon Dies! And a New Enemy? **Episode 15: He Came Forth! The Terrible Great Emperor Zero **Episode 20: Mole Beastman's Last Activity!! **Episode 22: Inca Doll's Day to Annihilate Greater Tokyo *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' (1975) **Episode 1: I am the Electric Human Stronger!! **Episode 2: The Secret of Stronger and Tackle! **Episode 7: Rider Great Reversal!! **Episode 10: The Frightful Gummer Bug! It Targets Humans!! **Episode 11: Chameleorn! Demonic Film!? **Episode 12: Duel! Stronger's Grave!? **Episode 13: The One-Eyed Titan! The Final Counter Attack!! **Episode 17: Ghost Story, The Demonic Easter **Episode 18: Ghost Story, The Bottomless Swamp **Episode 19: Ghost Story: The Cursed Old Castle! **Episode 20: The Great Scary Desert! Two Tōbeis?! **Episode 31: Stronger's Great Remodeling!! **Episode 32: Deadly! Super Electro Three-step Kick!! **Episode 37: Riders Captured! Long Live Delza!! **Episode 38: Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! *''Kamen Rider (Skyrider)'' (1979-80; first half) **Episode 1: A Cyborg Flies in the Sky **Episode 2: Bizarre! Kumojin **Episode 3: It's Courage! The Fear of the Bat Flute **Episode 4: Two Cyborgs, the Angry Rider Break **Episode 5: Fly, Ride on a Girl's Dreams **Episode 7: Kamagirijin! The Dreadful Ceremony **Episode 8: Mukadenjin's Trap! The Mysterious Operating Room **Episode 9: Cobranjin's Murder Army **Episode 12: Dark Santa Claus; Ah, Transformation Impossible **Episode 13: Arijigokujin: Three Hours Before Tokyo Explodes **Episode 14: Haejigokujin, Kamen Rider Close Call **Episode 16: The Immortal Gokiburijin; What is the True Identity of General Monster? **Episode 17: You Did It! The End of General Monster **Episode 18: Admiral Majin's Great Electric Hell Operation **Episode 19: Cover Your Ears Too! Okamijin's Murderous Cry **Episode 20: Two Kamen Riders, Who is the Other? **Episode 21: Enter Stronger; Two Riders vs. Two Formidable Monsters **Episode 23: Monster Flying Squirrel Brothers and Two Riders *''Kamen Rider Super-1'' (1980-81) **Episode 20: To Your House! Dogma's Phone Rings Tonight **Episode 26: In the Care of a Clock? Jin Dogma's Trap **Episode 28: The Bizarre Video Monster Who Makes Copies of People **Episode 30: The Evil Super Express! Rollerskate Monster **Episode 32: Bait the Rider! Fishing Rod Monster Appears **Episode 35: The Bizarre Chair Human! The Execution Room! **Episode 37: Big Arm Top Monster! Deathmatch at the Lighthouse!! **Episode 39: Where is the Powerful Lighter Monster's Weak Point!! **Episode 42: Marshal Demon's Great Costume Party **Episode 45: Most Excellent Monster ShokaKing That You Considered Film *''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' (1972) *''Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell'' (1972) *''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' (1973) *''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' (1974) External links *https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/伊上勝 * at the * at the Category:Writers Category:Deceased Cast and Crew